


The story of Janus' gloves

by franthehorsegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Janus' gloves, M/M, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tags May Change, curious Logan, lost stuff, roman makes some mistakes but he is trying his best, thanks to Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: Janus has lost his gloves somewhere and he can't find them. He just has to hope that he can find them again before his biggest secret is reveled for all to heard. Then as the days progress something else is reveled not from Janus but from Roman.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 34
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've been working on this one for a while. There is still more to come soon. hope you in enjoy it, if you do reamber to like, comment and bookmark it.

"Where are my gloves?" Janus asked the group of sides that were gathered on the couch in the living room. 

"Why would we know where you put them, lord of the lies." Roman rebutted as he sat forward to get a closer look at the normally lying side. To Roman, it looked like Janus was awfully on edge. For some reason. He just didn’t know yet. A similar thought was echoed in the heads of the other sides that were in the room. Which happened to be all of them but Remus. He was probably off doing something in the imagination. Something that Roman would rather not think about at the moment, or at any time really at all. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he turned his attention back to the newcomer.

“It doesn’t matter,” said Janus quickly as he turned around and walked out of the room. Under his breath, he whispered to himself “I need to find them.”

“What was that about?” asked Patton, unsure of what just happened or why they were so important to him. ‘They have to be though,’ thought Patton, ‘he is never seen without them’.

“I’m not entirely sure,” replied Virgil. “He’s always been a bit funny about them. Never takes them off. At least when I’ve seen him. The only time that I have heard about him having lost them before was when Remus had somehow managed to steal them from Janus when he was asleep. And well,” Virgil paused to sigh, “Once Janus had gotten them back he didn’t speak to Remus for a whole week. That’s like forever to Remus,” finished Virgil.

“Yeah,” spoke Logan, “He doesn’t go a day without checking on Remus at least twice a day,” Logan commented, as he was one that normally knew exactly what everyone would be doing at a pacific time of day. The times that Janus checked on Remus usually was first thing in the morning to get him up,what was if they weren’t staying in the same bed that night. Remus often didn’t sleep well similar to Virgil, and then once again in the evening before he went to bed. At a minimum. He used to do that for Virgil too before he left, but now Patton has taken over that role for him.

“I guess that they are somewhat important then,” said Roman before turning back to Logan as he started to speak again.

“I do wonder why they are so important to him?” Logan asked if he wanted he could just summon up a new pair of them that looked that same. So why does it have to be those ones? He was going to have to do some sort of research about then.

Soon the sides settled back down into the couch to watch the film that had been still playing in the background during their conversation and before Janus interrupted them.  
\----------  
“Where could they be?” Janus almost cried. Summoning a pillow, he then held it up to his face and screamed into it. The human side of his face tingling from the heat was building there in frustration that Janus was feeling.

“Wow, Double Dee. If you wanted to scream into a pillow you could have asked me to help you,” said Remus winking as he walked into Janus’ room and then layed on the bed. The duvet cover on the bed was mostly black but with a big yellow and green pair of snakes in the middle of it.

Pulling the soft pillow away from his face so that he could breathe properly again, Janus glared at Remus. The lingering emotions soothing as he sighed. “What have I told you about coming into my room without knocking first.” 

“Right of course,” sang Remus as he fluttered his eyelids at Janus, “you could have been going other things.” Emphasizing the word ‘other’ before jumping up off of the bed, flicking Janus’s hat off and then ruffling his hair. The soft locks flowing through Remus’ fingers. Then before Janus was able to react Remus kissed him on the nose.

“Remus!” Janus almost yelled as he tried to hide the blush on his face by raising his hands to cover his face.

“What?,” Remus replied, dragging out the word, “I do what I do best.” He bounded away from Janus to the door that led to the corridor, “So… What were you screaming about anyway. Mad at one of the others?,” he questioned, “Or how about the fact that I switched the shampoo that you use. So that it would make your hair grow really, really long, and then it would all fall out like spaghetti.”

Janus was just about to answer the first of Remus’ questions about why he was so mad in the first place but then it hit him. “You did what to my shampoo?” he asked, half concerned about his hair products and the other half, not bothering at all because of how many times this almost exact thing had happened before. The last time it was bright pink hair dye that had been in the conditioner. He had been lucky that he could change the way that he appeared to the others. If that had happened now there would be no way that he could hide it. Not all of it would fit under his hat.

“Nothing,” Remus said as his eyes darted about the room and then he ran out of the door. Janus sighed ‘at the moment even he could lie better than me, and he is the exact opposite of that when it comes to lying. Normally, oh well. I might as well go back to trying to find me gloves,’ he thought as he looked at where Remus had been standing less than a minute ago. And then looking down at his gloveless-hands.

This really wasn’t the time to be going after Remus with his pranks that he pulled on his boyfriend and the others in the mindscape. Janus needed to find those gloves of his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made good progress this morning, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

It was the next morning when the inevitable happened to Janus, and it was the exact reason why he was so desperate to find the gloves were starting to be revealed to the other sides. Piece by piece.

“Good morning Janus,” Patton said as Janus came into the cream coloured kitchen and sat down at the table, looking out of place. He still wasn’t used to it after being accepted by others and Thomas. As close to being accepted as he could be for now.

“Morning Patton,” Janus replied on autopilot as his mind was focused on other things. Staring off into nowhere, his thoughts wandered to what Remus had done to his shampoo and how he could get back at him. Even though he hadn’t used thanks to the not deliberate warning from Remus. Janus had given up looking for his gloves for now. He just had to hope that he stumbled across them sooner than later.

Janus was soon snapped out of swirling thoughts by a clatter of Patton placing a plate of waffles and banana slices in front of him. As Remus would say, ‘waffles are pancakes with abs’ and while Janus could see his point he didn’t understand how Remus had formulated that idea.

“So, Janus,” began Logan, choosing his words carefully after the strange way that he had been acting yesterday, "How did you sleep last night?" he asked knowing that Janus hadn't slept well at all, by the dark circles under his eyes. it almost looked like he had stolen some of Remus' makeup.

“Horrible,” answered Janus, which drew the attraction of the other sides to him. They knew that Janus really didn’t like to show any sign of weakness to anyone but his boyfriend, even then only if he had to. Janus’ eyes went wide as he looked back at Logan. This action made the corner of Logan’s mouth twitch up into a smirk as he started to put together some of the puzzle pieces that were going to form the bigger picture. That would explain what was going on.

Janus averted his eyes down to look at his breakfast that he hadn’t yet touched, hoping that the others couldn’t figure it out, but having seen Logan’s reaction he knew that he would soon lose his most important secret. Out of all the sides, of course, Logan would be the one to figure it out.

All of the sides in the room but Janus and Logan were confused as they had no idea of what just happened during the silent conversation that happened, but they knew that something important happened. ‘Logan will tell us later’ though Patton, as he sat down after giving the sides their coffee. Well all of them but Roman and Remus.

The last time that one of the twins had gotten their hands on coffee. Roman and Remus started a pillow fight and dragged the other into it. The pillow fight ended up getting so out of hand that everything in both the living room and the kitchen was on fire. Janus still has no idea how that had happened, yet it still did.

As he took a sip of his drink, Janus’ eyes scammed across the room looking back towards Logan. To Janus, it didn’t look like that Logan knew why his gloves were so important, but Janus knew that appearances can be deserving. It was his job sometimes. So Janus decided not to try and ask any questions in case it gave the logical side any ideas.

The rest of the breakfast was uneventful apart from an occasional outburst from Remus about butts or about a story that he was writing. Logan offered to read over the story and correct any grammar issues like he also does for Roman too. If Remus wasn’t dating Janus, Remus would have happily made it up to him. With a wink from Remus dashed out of the room to continue with the next chapter of his story that he had been working on for a while.

Eventually, the plates and cutlery were cleared away and back into their proper places. Standing up Janus started to head back to his room he still had no idea where the gloves could be; they had to be somewhere about. Janus didn’t know how long he would be able to keep his secret. Especially if someone just came up to him and asked him, he would have to tell the truth. Like, how was he meant to hide that if he couldn’t lie?  
\--------  
Logan knew that Janus was trying to hide something ‘but what is it though’ thought Logan, “Has any of you guys noticed if Janus has been acting strange?” He asked the remaining side in the room. Logan was met with shaking hands until his eyes scanned over Virgil who was nodding. 

“Well, it’s just that he is a lot more nervous than what he would normally be. Being anxious is normally my job to be, not his.” He explained to the three pairs of ears that were listening to him speak.

“So what do you think all that means?” asked Patton not knowing where this conversation was going as he wiped clean the wooden table that the group surrounded.

“It surely must mean that he is planning something that is no good,” huffed Roman. Crossing his arms across his chest as he looked down at the table deep in thought at the idea of Janus planning something.

“Now Roman,” Pattoon almost scolded but stopped himself. ‘Remember Patton, you need to be gentler with these sorts of things’. Thought Patton. Taking a breath Patton restarted in a softer tone of voice. “Now Roman we need to give him a proper chance to show that he doesn’t mean any harm to us or Thomas.”

Roman sighed and then looked back up to eye level. “I know, I know. I just… It’s still a bit hard to get my head around the whole me trusting him and you guys not, and then me not trusting him and then you were trusting him.” Pausing to take another breath and collect his thoughts. “It’s just exhausting at times.” Roman finished.

“I know kiddo, and that’s alright if you take a little longer to process it. What matters is that you are trying and that’s what counts.” Patton said trying to reassure Roman that it was ok.

As the conversation with the more emotional sides. Logan and Virgil were both thinking, Logan having gotten that piece of information from Virgil. He was now thinking about how he was going to confront Janus to get the answers that he was looking for. Virgil wasn’t sure why Logan had been asking all these questions but surely it must be important in some way or another if Logan was willing to put some time and energy into finding out what the answer to the questions that he was asking. ‘It has to be important’ thought Virgil as he looked up to see Logan leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret has revealed its self to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy it. remember like, comment and bookmark it

Logan didn’t have far to look to find Janus, who happened to be sitting in the living room, reading a book. Licking his finger, Janus then used it to turn a page of the book and slot in the bookmark that had been sitting next to him. Lucky for Janus it was the end of the chapter, and he would hate to be interrupted mid-chapter.

“Hello Logan, what can I help you with?” Asked Janus trying to remain calm and to not give anything away.

Logan mentally sighed, at least he didn’t need to break the ice with the snake side. “So Janus,” Logan began. “How did you end up losing your gloves in the first place?” A nice simple question that would hopefully get to the reason why Logan was going to ask but not so straight forward that Janus would outright know where the conversation was headed.

“I don’t actually know. The last time that I had seen them was not yesterday but the day before then. I believe that I have been getting myself ready for sleep. Making sure that I went to bed at what you would call an appropriate time.” Janus explained as he set the book that he had been reading off to his left side.

“You’re sure?” Logan asked while he sat down next to Janus and turned towards him. Just enough to look at him but not in a confrontational way.

Janus sighed, running his hand through is curling locks of hair. His bowler hat sitting off to the side on the back of the couch. “Yeah.” he breathed out.

Logan then went for the big question. Curious to what explanation Janus was or wasn’t going to give him. He then slightly leaned forward as he heard his new friend’s response.

“I… hmm, I.” Janus wanted to lie. He didn’t want to reveal this vulnerability to anyone, he really didn’t, but if it had to be someone it would be Logan. Even his boyfriend, Remus didn’t know, only for the sole reason that by accident he would tell someone. Remus still knew that they were important to him. “I don’t want to tell you but I have to,” reluctantly began Janus.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Logan started but was cut off by Janus before he could talk anymore.

“You asked the question and now I have to answer,” he said. “I don't know where my gloves originally came from. The best that I can guess is that I formed with them or something like that.” Janus stopped to breathe in, and to think about the next words that he was going to say. That they were going to be the big ones that would reveal his biggest secret. “The gloves, my gloves, they are a part of my function to lie. I…I need them to lie. Yeah sure when I was younger I didn’t wear them that often, but then when I did, things were just so much easier to do.” Janus stopped and then looked right into Logan's eyes. Janus’ snake-like eye seemingly dull and lifeless as Logan staired right back. 

It was clear to Logan that Janus wasn’t just making up some random tale about them. Especially with how hard he tried to hide it, even if he couldn’t outright lie. Not to himself or any of the others that shared the mindscape. “Oh,” said Logan, it was different than what he was expecting. Whatever he was expecting it was certainly not this.

“Yeah. So I ended up wearing them all the time. That is why I had an option in which way to respond. You can see that without them, if someone asks me anything I have to answer it.” Janus continued.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by asking that.” apologised Logan, awkwardly scratching the side of his neck with his right hand.

“It’s alright Logan, you didn’t know. I have to tell you that Remus doesn’t know. Only for the reason that he would end up telling everyone.” Janus admitted before looking frantically about as if anyone could have heard it. There was no one but Logan in the room or lurking in the doorways that led to the kitchen and the one that led to the hallway with the bedroom all it.

“That is quite understandable. Especially considering Remus’ general behaviour and his ability to not keep a secret at all.” Logan then paused to put into words the question that he was going to ask next. “What do you think that you’re going to do next?” he asked Janus.

Janus sighed as he rubbed one hand with the other, not used to the feeling of the skin on skin contact on his hands. “I’m not sure. I know I at least shout tell him. I really should tell the other too but I don't think I can.” He paused his talking to reevaluate what he was saying, “I don’t think I can tell the other emotionally speaking. I don’t even have a clue where they could even be. Remus promised me that he didn’t take them this time. He doesn’t easily break his promises.” Janus began to ramble on as he spoke.

“Whatever you decide to do or what not to do that’s ok. If you do not want to tell the others then I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Logan reassured the snake-like side. Taking his hand and gently patted Janus’ cloak covered shoulder, trying to support him and the way that he was feeling like at the current moment in time.  
“Thanks.” said Janus. A few seconds later Logan was still patting his shoulder. “You know that you can stop that now.” 

Logan froze for a second as if his brain was rebooting and then lowered his hand to his lap. Letting out a nervous laugh. “Oh, right.” 

After that the pair of sides sat in silence, not knowing what they were going to do next. During this period of time, Janus had been thinking about whether he was going to decide if he was going to tell the others or not. “Logan,” he spoke to get his friend’s attention. Logan turned to look at Janus but stayed quiet as to show that he was listening and letting Janus talk again. “So I’ve just been thinking and, I think it might be best if we told the others. I’m not sure how yet or if that will cause me to somehow find my gloves but I think it would be worth a shot at it.” Janus then picked up the book that he had been reading earlier in the day and held it in his hands, shuffling it about.

“Ok, sure. Who do you plan on telling first? Because that would affect the way in with we tell them” asked Logan as he straightened his tie. It was the most straight thing that you could find in the mindscape, including the pictures.

“I guess that it would be best if I spoke to Remus first. Since he is my boyfriend. So yeah..” Janus was cut off by a shout from Patton in the kitchen calling for lunch. It was only breakfasts and dinners that they all had to attend but Patton made the effort for most of them to have lunch. It was the twins that sometimes didn’t have lunch with them but Patton also made sure that they both had plenty of snacks for the day. Janus sighed again about being interrupted.

“We can talk about this later if you want,” Logan suggested. He then stood up and held out a hand for Janus to take to help him up off of the couch. Janus took his hand after a second of hesitation. 

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” said Janus as he began to walk to the kitchen with Logan in tow behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm a few chapters ahead. Should I write a cute scene with Dee and Re. Tell me in the comments if I should.

Lunch was nice. Patton had made waffles with chopped up pieces of fruit. Sure that waffles was normally meant for breakfast but Roman ended up craving them, so that’s what Patton made. Lunch went quickly, especially without Logan asking the questions that he had been asking earlier in the day. Once it was done, Janus and Logan quietly took themselves off to figure out how they were going to tell Remus. 

During lunch Janus decided the order in which he was going to tell them. First Remus, then Patton, Virgil and then Roman last of all. The reasoning that Janus had come up with was that Remus was his boyfriend, then Patton was the first of the ‘light sides’ to accept him, Virgil because they used to be closer than they are now and that Janus hopes that he could try and repair their relationship a bit. Roman was last, the reason for that was because while Roman didn’t trust Janus all the time he was making an effort to trust him more. It was that Roman was trying to do what made it count towards something. 

Currently Remus would be in his room, working on his writing. Remus had told Janus a few days ago that the story that he was working on was about a teenager that runs away to the circus but more and more strange things start happening the longer the story went on. So that’s where he would be working. 

“I’ll tell Remus by myself,” Janus said to Logan. “I’ll come and get you once I have done that.”

Logan nodded in response, “I will be waiting in my room and while you do that I will work on Thomas’ upcoming meetings that he has to attend.” Then he walked off in the direction of his room. 

Janus stood there a few minutes before he set off to his boyfriend’s room. The door to Remus’ room was a deep green. Well on the spots where the paint wasn’t peeling off. There it had was what Janus could describe was a muddy gray or something like that. He didn’t know if that part was intentional or not. Gently knocking on the door, Janus could hear a muffled “Come in” through the door. Janus reached out and softly opened the door, he walked through it and closed it behind him. 

Remus was sitting with his back turned towards Janus, at his desk in the dark room. With a small lamp next to him so that he could see what he was writing. Pens and balls of waste paper were scattered all across the wooden floor. Remus’ head slowly turned around like a character from a horror movie that Janus couldn’t remember the name to. Then the rest on his body followed suit so that he was looking at his boyfriend and his mouth broke into a wide smile.

“Remus, I have something that I have to explain to you.” Janus said before doing to sit on the edge of Remus’ bed, patting the space that was beside him. The cover on it was the same as what was on Janus’ bed, just with the colours reversed. 

“Oh, ok,” said Remus, unsure of what was happening because this was far from Janus’ normal tone of voice. It was the same tone that he had asked Remus to first go out on a date with him. It was Janus’ ‘I’m feeling vulnerable but I’m talking to you about it anyway.’ 

As Remus walked across the room and sat down, Janus could feel his heart thumping in his chest, that everything seemed to be louder. But as he slowly began to speak, things quietened down and his heart rate slowed. “It’s about my gloves,” he began to explain. 

“Oh, do tell. You have always been rather quiet about them.” Remus commented, in his normal way but softer.

“Well you see that they… they have always been special to me and not in just a sentimental way. And well by what I mean by that is, they are tied into my function, Deceit.” said Janus. “Before you ask, yes I know that seems strange but let me continue.” he said as he placed a finger over Remus’ lips to stop him from talking. Sure, doing that did achieve the required action but all caused Remus to lick Janus’ finger. Which made him let out a small laugh at his boyfriends’ actions, even when it was serious talk time. To Janus, Remus could light up the whole room. Even if you exclude the fire that he would sometimes set deliberately or accidentally.

“So basically,” Janus sighed, “my gloves are connected to my ability to lie. If I’m wearing them I can tell the truth or lie. If I’m not wearing them, then I can only tell people the truth. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, It’s just that I… I wanted to, I really did. If I told you, you might accidentally tell someone else and I couldn’t cope with the thought of that for a while. “ during Janus’ explanation his breathing once again picked up the pace that it was going. The same with his heart rate.

Remus held out his arms and waited. Janus just fell into them, like his boyfriend wanted him to do. “Hey, hey it’s ok Jan Jan. I understand. If I was you I would probably do the same in which you did.” he said as he stroked Janus’ curly hair in a reassuring manner. This made Janus feel so much better. Soon he calmed down enough to sit back up and once again look to Remus. “Hey Dee Dee?” Remus asked.

“Yes, my adorable sour apple sweet.” answered Janus. Waiting for his boyfriend to talk.

The cute nickname that Janus gave him caused his checks to become a light pink shade. Janus was the only one that could say something and make him blush. “See like you try to do the whole self-care thing? Well I was thinking if we can put on a film before dinner and cuddle.” Remus asked, pulling an expression that Patton had taught him to use. The one that he would use on Logan when Patton took more cookies in a day that he had promised. It always worked for Patton so why wouldn’t it work for Remus. Well… it didn’t.

“I’m sorry my sweet, later after dinner. You are meant to be working on that masterpiece,” he said pointing over to the dimly lit desk. “The reason I felt that I had to tell you was ‘cause I lost them and then Logan figured it out, really quickly.” confessed Janus. “So he is waiting in his room so that he can help me tell the others and stuff.”

“Sure Double Dee, that’s fine. I understand your reasoning behind it. I get to pick the film for later though.” said Remus. Then hopping up off of the bed and over to a bookshelf, that was a disorganised display of half torn books and stacks of DVDs, to pick one of them.

“See you later,” Spoke Janus, going over to Remus and kissing him on the nose like he did yesterday. Remus was just vibrating with energy as he stood in the same spot. 

As Janus was walking out the door a Shout of “I love you too,” came from Remus’ lips. Janus just smiled as he went to go find Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Logan’s room was just down the other end of the corridor, across from Patton’s room. While he walked, Janus took notice of all the different colours and pictures on the doors that identified which of the side’s it belonged to. Janus’ own door was yellow with dark sponges of green scattered across its surface. Remus had done that when he had been painting his own door. Janus never got rid of the spots, thinking that it was another way that the two were connected together.

The next set was Vigril’s and Roman’s. Virgil’s door was a deep purple with white lines streaked over it, in a way that formed a classic shaped spider’s web. While Roman’s was the opposite of his brother’s, instead of peeling paint and stains. It was a bright gold and a deep crimson red, with glowing stars that were along the edges of the door. 

The last pair along the corridor was Patton’s and Logan’s. Patton’s one was just a simple sky blue colour with white blobs on it that Janus deduced that they were meant to be clouds. Logan’s was black with what was white spots in the arrangement of constellations. Janus turned to his right and knocked on Logan’s door. This was met with the door swinging open to reveal Logan standing there, “So how did that go?” he asked as he stepped out of his room.

“It actually went better than I expected it to go. Which was a bit surprising.” answered Janus, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “The next one that I’ve decided to tell is Patton,” Janus said.

Logan thought for a moment before he spoke, “That would make the most sense. The current time is,” Logan looked down to the black watch that was strapped around his wrist. “2:30. So Patton should be baking some sort of sweet snack for tomorrow’s board game night.” 

Janus had forgotten about that in his panic with everything that was going on. Board game night was one of Janus’ favorites, especially with Monopoly. Remus’ favorite was Cluedo, for the sole reason of acting out the supposed murders, with Roman being the victim. This was normally the last game of the night, and Roman went to bed with a headache. Remus would look the other way a whistle like he had done nothing wrong at all. “Sure.” Janus replied as the pair of them started to walk down the corridor towards the kitchen where Patton should be.  
\---------  
With oven gloves on his hands, Patton gently pulled out the tray of cookies and placed them on the glass top of the cooker. Taking one glove off and then the other, Patton hung them up on the handle of one of the cupboard draws. He was going to need to wait about 15 to 20 minutes before they were cool enough to move them on to a plate and put them in the fridge for tomorrow.

This was the moment that Janus and Logan walked into the kitchen, just like Logan had said earlier. “Hi you two,” Patton said as he turned around and saw the pair of them.

“Oh umm, hello Patton.” Logan said. Before he then sat down at the table that they had been at twice earlier in the day.

“Hello Patton,” Said Janus, lingered by the doorway. Yeah sure for Remus it was easier. Only for the sole reason that he was his boyfriend. Logan threw Janus what he hoped was a reassuring look.

Patton’s eyes softened seeing that Janus was uncomfortable about something or another. “Hey Janus, what’s wrong?” He asked not yet knowing why Janus was wanting to talk to him about.

Janus sighed, before walking a little closer to the others that were in the same room. “It would be best if we sat down for this, I need to tell you about something that is important.” He said, then finishing the walk across the room, and then sitting down on the chair next to Logan. Just as some sort of support even if it would seem like much.

Patton wanted to speak and ask questions, but he decided that it would be best if he didn’t and just sat down like the others did before him. Not knowing why, Patton sat on the chair that was not directly in front of him but off to the side. If Logan was to explain this behaviour it would be, ‘Patton sat at an angle as not to force eye-contact, so that the conversation wouldn’t become confrontational.’

“So...umm.” Janus struggled to find the words that he was looking for. So Logan stepped in for him.

“Patton, can you recall what happened last night, when Janus came in during film night?” Logan started to break the ice of the conversation. Patton stayed quiet but nodded his head slowly, not sure of what connection that he was trying to form but did remember what had happened then. He had been quite confused at the time.

“Yeah, I remember that. You had said that you were looking for your gloves. Did you manage to find them?” Patton asked, hoping that he did. Janus seemed rather distressed about the situation.

“No I didn’t. Not yet anyway. It’s related to it, well more like my gloves are so important to me and why I was wearing them.” Janus answered Patton.

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Patton tried to reassure him.

“It’s ok Patton. Yeah sure, losing them did spur this on but I’ve been wanting to do this whole thing of a long time.” Janus explained. “So basically, I’ve always had those gloves. I believe that I even formed with them.” Patton nodded along to show that he was listening to him. Patton formed soon before Janus did, he could just about remember that far back. Those two of the sides being the oldest out of them all. Next had been Logan, the King and then Virgil. Patton mentaly shook his head, to clear the memories. He didn’t want to think about that right now.

“Right, I think I remember something like that.” Patton commented, but the memories were partly foggy.

“So the big thing about those gloves is that,” Janus breathed out. Sure he had already told two people about them still didn’t make it any easier for him. “My gloves are a part of my function.” He explained, “My whole thing about deceit and lies. If I’m wearing them I can lie, if not then I can’t lie. That’s why when I told you, Roman and Thomas my name I took off the glove.”

“Ok,” Patton said. Sure it was a little surprising but not overly so. ‘Maybe the reason it was so hard for him was because of how long he has kept the secret for,’ thought Patton. “You want a cookie?” he asked the pair.

Janus was a bit surprised how much Patton just took that in stride. Maybe he was making a bigger deal out of this that he thought it was. Or maybe it was just because it was Patton, and the way he goes things. “Yeah Patton, that would be great.” Janus answered. Logan looked like he agreed with him.

Patton gave the pair of them a cookie each and then one for himself. He would eat the snack before he would store the cookies for tomorrow. “So who is next?” Logan asked in between bites.

Janus just answered back, not stopping to swallow before speaking. “I had been thinking that Virgil would be next.” 

“Sure, at this time Virgil will either be in the living room or his room.” Logan said while dusting off the cookie crumbs from off of his shirt.

“Ok then, let’s go,” Spoke Janus. Then the pair of them stood up.

“Before the two of you go, since you are going to find Virgil,” Patton took a plate and placed a cookie on top of it. “Could you give this to him and say it was from me. I promised he could have one when they were done,” Patton explained to them. 

“Right, sure. No problem Patton,” Logan replied as he took the plate from Patton’s hand. “We shall be off then. Goodbye Patton.” 

“See you at dinner,” Janus said as he followed Logan out of the kitchen.

‘Now then.’ thought Patton, ‘What’s going to be for dinner?’ as he turned around to face the cupboards that lined the walls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this new chapter.

“Why did you choose Virgil next?” Logan asked Janus as they walked along the corridor that connected the kitchen and the living room.

“Well it was because in the past me, Remus and Virgil had been really close then we were younger. But then Virgil moved into here with you guys and we… we just sort of drifted away from each other. I think.” Janus explained.

As the pair of them walked into the living room, Janus’ eyes scanned across the room. But there was no sign of the side that was usually clad in a purple patch work hoodie. “Ah so he will be in his room today then.” commented Logan as they continued back to the corridor of bedrooms. It wasn’t far that they needed to go, so it only took a few minutes to walk there.

Janus once again looked to Logan, who threw him another reassuring look. Pulling himself together, Janus lifted his hand and knocked in the middle of the spider web covered door. At first there was no response, so he tried again. This time how even there was a response. “Just a minute,” came through the door. “Hi Patton,” Said Virgil, the end of his sentence trailing off into silence as he saw that it wasn’t Patton but Janus and Logan that was outside of his door. “What?” Virgil asked snapping, today wasn’t one of his better days but yet it wasn’t one of his worst.

Logan spoke first trying to get the conversation to start on the right foot, or well the best that he could do. “Patton told us to give this to you,” as he held up the plate for Virgil to see. Taking the plate, Virgil almost closed the door before Janus could speak. But Janus got his words out quickly enough.

“Virgil we wanted to talk to you about something.” He said. This grabbed Virgil’s interest, enough to at least listen to the start of at any rate. 

Virgil slowly opened the door back to about half way. “Explain then.” Before just crossing his arms over his chest and standing there.

“Well we,” Janus began before he was cut off by an elbow to the ribs from Logan. Virgil let out a snigger and held part of his hand over his mouth. Janus just rolled his eyes. “Well I had something to tell you.” At this point Virgil actually looked interested at what he was going to say. “But first,” he said, changing the direction that he was going in. “I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry that we didn’t talk much after you moved up here and that we ended things on a sour note.”

Out of all things this was not what he was expecting but to be truthful he didn’t know what to expect to come from him. “Oh, umm. Thanks I guess.” Virgil said, “I’m sorry too that I didn’t try and reach out to you after I moved out, I think that part is on both of us.” Logan knew that Virgil left on what wasn’t the best of terms but didn’t know that they were. ‘I guess that is something to find out at a later date,’ thought Logan as he continued to listen to the two’s conversation. “So like what was the other thing that you wanted to talk to about anyway?” Virgil asked, opening the door just a little farar, just enough that the other two sides could see that the room was like behind Virgil.

“Would it be ok if we sat down for me to explain it to you?” Janus asked not wanting to be rude but he didn’t have that much energy left. He wanted to tell everyone today, but opening up about the secret that you have had for the longest does happen to take a lot out of you.

“Sure I guess,” Virgil replied a bit unsure. Even though it was ages ago, Virgil still knew that Janus wasn’t one to be showing any kind of weakness if he had the choice. So whatever it was it must have been massive to him.

“Thanks, Virgil.” Janus said as Virgil held open the door for the yellow and dark blue sides to come in. Virgil then gestured to the setting spots in the room, Logan chose to sit at the chair on Virgil’s desk, Janus sat down on the end of Virgil’s bed trying not to ruffle up the nightmare before Christmas cover.

Virgil closed the door behind him and then sat himself down on the bed in between where Logan and Janus were. “So what did you want to talk to me about, have you still not found your gloves yet?” Virgil asked, looking towards Janus. Virgil could see that Logan was only there for moral support.

“That’s kinda what I’m here about,” Janus explained.

“Oh?” said Virgil, intrigued about what janus was going to tell him about.

“Yeah. It’s about my gloves, I still have yet to find them. But that part of it is about the gloves themself.” Janus explained while fiddling with his fingers. Well more specifically the patch on yellowish scales on the back of his left hand that ran under the ends of the sleeves of the yellow snake jumper that he was wearing.

“Anyway, I’ll keep an eye out for them.” Virgil said.

“Thanks. So yeah the thing is about those gloves are,” nothing came out, Janus’ throat suddenly became dry. To try and fix this Janus coughed into his elbow to try and clear his throat.

“Hey, you ok?” Logan asked, looking a little concerned about him.

“Hey,” cough, “Hey,” cough, “I’m fine. I don’t know what that was about but anyway. So yet what I was in the middle of saying before that was. That my gloves are a part of my function. That they give me the ability to be able to lie. If i’m wearing them then I can, if I’m not wearing them then I can’t.” Janus explained to Virgil.

“Oh really?” Virgil. That was not what he was expecting, but he had long since learned to roll with the punches. Maybe there was a better way to phrase it but he wasn’t going to bother doing it now.

“Yeah.” Janus said, confirming what he had just said.

“So why now are you telling me?” Virgil asked, generally curious about what the answer would be.

“Well, I lost them so I couldn’t lie about them, and then because it’s Logan he figured it out.” Virgil nodded along. “So since one people knew about it, I thought I might as well tell everybody else.” Janus said.

“Anyone else you still have left to tell?” Virgil asked the last question that he was going to ask.

“Just Roman, I’ll tell him tomorrow. It’s almost dinner time and I promised Re that we would watch a film of his choosing.” Janus explained before standing up. Logan then did the same.

“We’ll see you at dinner Virgil.” said Logan.

“Yeah sure, bye.” replied Virgil, putting his headphones on, while the pair of side left the anxious side’s room.

Once they exited Virgil’s room they parted ways until it was dinner time for the sides.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked a few chapters ago if you wanted a scene with Janus and Remus being cute. it turned out to be a whole chapter, enjoy the cuteness.

Remus sighed, “Nope, nope, nope.” he spoke as he worked crossing out a segment that wouldn’t work with the theme that was in the story that he was working on. The same one that he was doing when Janus came to talk to him earlier in the day. It was a story that he was wanting to one day show it to Thomas. So it had to be the best that he could write. The story itself was going to be a horror story but set on a cursed cruise ship. That way there was no way that the people on the boat could get off of it easily. Taking the bit of paper that he had scribbled out, he scrunched it up and tossed it over his left shoulder. It hit the door across the room and bounced under a set of draws that held a number of different things that Patton would squirm at the thought of.

Remus was snapped out of his thoughts as there was a gentle knock on the wooden door followed by the creaking from the hinges.

Turning around again, Remus saw who was standing in the doorway. A struggling Janus trying to open the door while also trying to balance a pair of plates, with what smelled like macaroni to Remus. Rushing over to help his boyfriend, Remus took one of the plates. His nose was right, it was macaroni with lots of cheese all mixed in.

“I explained to Patton what we were wanting to do, so he let us have dinner in here. As long as we took the plates back at breakfast tomorrow.” Janus said. “Did you pick out the film you wanted to watch?” he asked.

Nodding rapidly, Remus then spoke.”Ah yeah, I did. Since you had a bit of a ruff day earlier, I thought that we might have something a bit less horror in tonight’s film. Well it’s not really a film.”

“Sour sweet, you didn’t need to do that for me,” Janus said, cheeks heating up at the thoughtfulness that Remus was showing.

“It’s ok, I wanted to and anyway, I wanted it see this new documentary on torture devices during the dark ages.” Remus explained before throwing himself on the bed, being careful not to spill his dinner. He wasn’t in the mood to be covered in cheese, that was scheduled for a few days later in the week.

“Thanks,” Janus spoke as he too climbed into Remus’ bed, next to him. Taking to remote from off of the bedside table that worked for the TV across the room, Janus then pressed play on the start button.

The pair sat quietly as they ate what was their dinner. Empty plates soon put off to the side and then forgotten about, Janus then cuddled into Remus’ left side. As they watched Remus began to play with Janus’ curled hair, and that was when the first yawn happened coming from the snake-like side. “We should get changed,” stifling yet another yawn. Remus in turn snapped his fingers and then the pair wasn’t wearing what they were before. In fact they weren’t anything at all. Janus glared a moment at Remus before saying anything. “Remus, proper clothes. Now.”

“You know you love me.” He joked before doing what his boyfriend had asked him to do. The pair was now wearing a matching set of pajamas but in each of their own colour schemes.

“Yeah, I do.” Agreed Janus as he nuzzled the side of his face into Remus’ neck.

“So?” whispered Remus, as to still hear what the TV was playing at the same time as talking. “You met back up with Lo earlier, so do you have anyone else to tell tomorrow or something?” He asked, not wanting to tear his eyes away from the screen.

“Only Roman, but I’ll get to that then. There’s not going to be any rush about it.” Janus paused and thought for a moment before acting on the thought. Waving his hand in a quick circle, two teddies appeared in the pair’ laps. In Remus’ was a small yellow snake with a tiny red tongue sticking out, it’s lips curing up into a smirk. The one that appeared in Janus’ lap was a dark green octopus with a small mustache above its mouth.

“Thanks for getting them from your room.” Remus commented as he picked it up and rubbed it against his face, feeling the soft texture of the fabric on his skin. This was Remus’ way of showing that he loved something. With some things it was fine, like Janus or the teddies or a soft blanket. But it got weird when he would randomly do it to a particulier place on the floor or if he really liked the smell of what Patton was about to bake. With leftover cookie dough that was still in a bowl all over his face. That night Janus had to make Remus have a bath, with a little help of a bath bomb that made the water become a deep blood red.  
“You’re welcome.” Replied Janus just before he kissed Remus’ left cheek. 

By time that a few hours had passed, they had watched the documentary that Remus had wanted, then they went on to a different one that Janus picked, it was about different philosophers during the 18th century. Currently they were watching one about the black death. It was one that they had seen before but it was nice just rewatching something that they had seen before.

It was getting quite late, and they both were struggling to try and somehow stay awake. Every other minute there was a yawn from one of them, which caused the other to, and then the cycle would repeat again and again. It was Janus that fell asleep first. It had been a long day for him and he couldn’t hold out any longer. As his eyelids fluttered down, Remus gently placed one last kiss on Janus' cheek for the night. Turned off the TV that had been playing. Held Janus just a little bit titer and let sleep overcome him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finishing writing the last chapter tonight. In time too, as this is the first week of my university course and I don't have much time to write.

The next morning Janus awoke in the gentle grasp of the green side. Remus’ breathing coming in long drawn out breaths. Janus softly nuzzled his cheek against the cotton fabric of Remus’ pajamas set that the lying side had gotten him as part of his christmas present last year. He did not want to get up. He wanted to have a lie in. He wanted to sleep. 

But he knew that he would have to get not just himself up but Remus too. You did not want to be the one to wake him up. The only one that should was Janus. If not, Remus would act like a manticore-chimera as Roman would put it.

“Re Re, we need to get up,” Janus whispered into Remus’s ear before he stroked his cheek, raising him from his slumber.

“What?” Remus groaned out. “No… I don’t want to.” Half heartedly tried to roll over but with Janus still holding onto him. 

“Come on Sour Apple sweet, we need to. Logan would have our heads if we don’t have a ‘good sleep schedule’, according to him. Also Patton if we didn’t show up in time for breakfast.” Janus said trying to convince Remus that it would be less hassle if they got up now instead of later.

“Fineee,” wined out Remus before placing a quick kiss on Janus’ nose. “See you later snakey.” Remus sang as he dashed off to his room.

Janus sighed before he dragged himself out of his bed. Just one of them left to tell, Roman. The one that Janus trusted the least, but he did have to admit that he was trying his best to be better. Roman did deserve to be told. ‘I’ll do it a little bit after breakfast,’ he thought as he grabbed the book that he had been reading yesterday, from the bedside table. That was next to a small lamp. ‘I guess that I’ll read until then’ he thought, opening the book to the page that he had last been reading when Logan wanted to talk to him yesterday.  
\--------  
“Thank you, Patton, Logan. Breakfast this morning was splendid,” commentled Roman. Lines of raspberry sauce and whipped cream littered the empty plate that food once sat on. The others around the kitchen table agree with him.

“You’re quite welcome.” Logan responded while picking up the last of the dishes that was still on the table and handing them to Patton who was washing them. 

“Thanks kiddo, I had a lot of fun making them this morning with Logan’s help.” Patton added to the conversation that was happening. Once it was clear that ‘breakfast time’ was over, both Virgil and Remus left straight away. The first went into the living room to curl up on the couch as he scrolled through tumblr and listened to one of his make playlists. Remus on the other hand went to go and go something much different in the imagination. If Janus had to guess it was going to be something that his boyfriend was going to want to show him later in the week.

Next to leave was Roman. Throwing a quick look to Logan and seeing a slit nod, Janus walked off to catch up with the creative side. Having gained some confidence since he started talking to the other sides, Janus felt like he could also manage this one by himself. Not counting Logan because he had no choice, it slightly made a little sense that it was both, Roman and Remus that he was going to talk to himself. ‘Strange,’ thought Janus as he followed after Roman.  
\---------  
Patton could tell that Janus wasn’t done yet. “I hope that it goes well for him.” He spoke as he handed the last of the dishes to Logan for drying.

“Oh, eh, right.” Taking Logan a moment to catch onto what Patton was referring to. “I’m sure that he will be able to. It may be a little ruff at first but I think that they both will understand each other just a bit more than they did before.” Logan froze hoping that Patton wouldn’t realise what he just did.

“Logan,” Patton exclaimed before breaking out into a giggle. “You just rhymed. Well done.”

Logan just groaned.  
\--------   
Roman could tell that he was being followed. It wasn’t that hard to tell, it was like he wasn’t even trying to stay hidden. In truth, Janus wasn’t actually trying to like Roman thought. “Hey Roman, wait up.” Janus called as he walked closer to Roman. Roman in turn intently moaned, in his opinion he had better things to do than stand around listening to Janus if he didn’t have to for Thomas’ sake.

“Yes?” question Roman trying to at least look like he was going to be polite to the snake-like side. A small part of him was curious as to what it could be. He had seen him going to talk to the other sides, either one on one or with Logan by his side. ‘I wonder why?’ he thought as Janus stood just outside of arms reach.

“So I wanted to talk to you about something,” Janus started to explain to the princely side. “It's about my gloves.” As this part of the sentence left his mouth he began to anxiously fiddle with the fingers on Janus’ left hand. This in turn drew Roman’s attention to the yellow scales that littered across the top of the hand disappearing under the sleeve of his outfit. ‘How did I not notice them before?’ he thought, ‘this is the three day that he hasn’t had them. So I still should have seen them by now. Anyway.’

“Sure, I guess” It was a second before he spoke again, “what about them?” Roman asked, crossing his arms across his chest, unknown to him that he did the same as which Virgil did when Janus went to talk to him.

Janus slowly binked, even without his gloves Janus could tell when someone was lying, well not quite lying but he was hiding something. Yet at the moment in time Janus couldn’t figure it out, or have the motivation to do so. So he would carry on like he would if he didn’t notice that Roman was acting different, ‘that is my job.’ thought Janus getting defensive for that second. 

Pushing that to the side for now, Janus inhaled deeply before he began to explain farver. “So this is about my gloves… is that they are a part of my function.” As he spoke his eyes were locked onto Roman’s, searching for any signs of deception or trickery. There were a few that he was showing, such as the fact that he kept looking about as if he was being watched by someone who wasn’t there. Another sign that Roman was showing was that he would normally be always moving about, even if it was something as small as moving it fingers like he was typing at a computer or shifting his weight for one foot to the other one but he wasn’t doing that at all. Nothing. 

“Oh...I didn’t know about that.” commented Roman avoiding the eye contact that Janus was trying to do. 

“Yeah, they are really important. You see that if I’m not wearing them I can’t lie and if I am then I can. You see, where I'm going with this.” Roman noded, showing that he was listening to what Janus was actually saying to him. “Even if I’m not wearing them I can still tell if someone is lying. I haven’t yet told the others that tidbit of information. So… “ Janus slowly tilted his head to the right, waiting for Roman to get the hit of what he was trying to imply.

“I umm, ehh.” Roman snapped his lips together to make himself stop talking. No action required from Janus. Janus didn’t even know if he could do that trick without the gloves, he hadn’t tried to.

“So Roman,” Said Janus, dragging out the creative side’s name. Then taking a step closer so that he was right in front him, and looking up at the taller side. Voice deepening, Janus spoke “Tell me everything that you know about my gloves.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is revealed. enjoy

“Well I, um I,” Roman stuttered out as he tried to take some steps backwards, his back hitting the wall that was behind him. “I…”

“Now Roman, I’m going to repeat this again. Tell me everything that you know about my gloves. Perhaps where they might even be, or perhaps that you are clearly lying to me.” Janus spoke as he kept the same short distance that was between him and Roman. He was trying to be intimidating, and for some reason, it did seem to be working, which surprised him. Especially since he was the shortest side, just a little shorter than Patton was. Well only if you didn’t count the extra height that his hat gave him.

By now Roman was panicking by what was happening. He really hoped that this wouldn’t have happened as soon as it did. He needed more time. Even then, this wasn’t the best way to start the conversation that he was going to need to have with Janus soon. Roman’s eyes flicked from left to right, and then back again, looking for some sort of help or an opening to run away. Well at least until he could figure out his story that he was going to tell him, and then maybe the others too. That was when he heard it in the distance. A loud crash of something hitting the floor, that meant that Remus had done something by accident. That was the opportunity that Roman needed, and he took it. He didn’t know if he was going to get another one.

With one final glance at Janus, Roman took off into a sprint down the corridor as Janus was distracted by the thought that his boyfriend might be hurt. Roman knew that Remus would be fine, he always was. Janus blinked as he watched Roman run away. ‘I’ll deal with that later. At least I now know that Roman has been up to something.’ Janus snapped out of that thought and on to another one, ‘Remus, oh dear.’ before he rushed off to try and find Remus to make sure that he was ok.  
\----------  
As Janus rounded the corner into the doorway of the living room he was met with Remus sitting on the couch. He was holding two ice packs with one of the ice packs on his right leg and one the other one on his left shoulder. Patton was sitting beside Remus’ head, fusing over him, having sure that he was ok and if he wanted anything, which he didn’t at that time. While Logan was sitting in a chair that was over in the corner of the room, reading a book. From the look of the book, it was about a new editing software that Thomas was going to start using the next day or the one after that. Remus’ eyes lit up as they landed on Janus. “Hey there Dee Dee,” by Remus speaking, he alerted the others to Janus’ presents in the doorway.

“Hello Janus, yes before you ask Remus is going to be fine. There is nothing that is broken. It’s only a few bruises.” Logan said before he turned back to the book that he had been reading before.

“He fell down the stairs.” Patton explained as he petted Remus’ head. The only reason Remus was letting him do that was because it was Patton that had been in the room at the time, then helped him up off of the floor and get him to the couch. So Remus put up with it. For now anyway.

Remus next speaks before Patton could continue to. “I swear that this time it was an accident. If it wasn’t going to be, I would want you to do it.” referencing their running joke of Remus wanting to roll down the stairs and Janus pushing him from the top.

“It’s ok, as long as you are all right.” said Janus as he lifted Remus’ legs up, sat down, and then placed them back down but this time on his lap.

The room fell into silence for a few minutes. Then Remus spoke up. “Hey Jan, did you talk to Ro yet?” The others in the room were interested in what the answer would be. Roman was going to be the most difficult of them to talk to. Logan slightly leaned forward, almost unnoticeable. Patton paused stroking Remus’ hair for a moment.

Janus took a deep breath and then sighed. “I have partly,” He started to explain but was cut off by Patton.

“So it went well then?” turning to his left to look at Janus directly.

“Not quite.” Patton seemed to deflate a little. “Roman has been up to something. I don’t know what it is yet, but I’ll find out. I did just about have him cornered, and before you say something,” not specifying who he was talking to, “yes I know that might not have been the best option but it fittered the situation. I just about had him talking but then someone,” looking over fondly at Remus, “caused a crash and got me worried about what he did.”

“Sorry,” Remus apologized to Janus. 

“Darling there is no need to apologize.” Said Janus with a small smile drawn across his face before he leaned down and slowly kissed Remus on his lips. Slowly pulling back, a flurry of emotions danced in Janus’ and Remus’ eyes. 

Sundly to both Patton and Logan realized that this was a way too intimate moment for the two of them to be in the same room. So the pair stuttered out excuses that they had other things to be doing. For Patton it was that he was going to make some cupcakes to join the cookies that he had made yesterday. Logan decided to join him in doing so. Which made Patton’s mood get a bit better than it was.

The pair of sides still on the couch barley didn’t notice that the others had left. Pulling Remus into Janus’ arms, the pair of them decided without even speaking that the pair of them would just cuddle and kiss until it was time for lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story. Hope that you all enjoyed it. I would also like to thank, wolfsbane54 for giving me the idea that Roman had them.

Roman didn’t show up for lunch.

That was the first thing that set everybody on edge. Without that creative side in attendance, it was rather quiet. Well if you didn’t count Remus’ uncontrolled outbursts. The silence just made the lack of Roman stick out like a sore thumb. The others were also wondering where Roman was. Patton and Logan had explained to Virgil what Janus had told them earlier. As Janus stood up, the chair that he had been sitting scraped across the wooden floor, grabbing everyone’s attention. “I’ll see you later, I’m going to try and find Roman and make sure that he’s ok.”

“Just be careful right now.” Patton said, “I don’t think that he will be in the best of moods.” before he started to gather together some of the empty dishes that were scattered on the table.

“Yeah, I will.” And with that, Janus turned around, walked out of the kitchen to try and find the side that had been missing from lunch.  
\--------  
‘Where oh where can he be,’ thought Janus as he came around the next corner in the mind space. ‘I’ll check his room next,’ so that is what he did. Walking along the long corridor, Janus stopped outside of Roman’s room. The colours of the bright gold and the deep crimson red were so different but yet they worked together. The faint glowing of the stars that were along the edges of the door made it look like one of those mirrors that were used by film stars. It just made sense that Roman would have then there.

Drawing a breath, Janus knocked his gloveless hand onto the wooden surface for the door. He waited a minute but there was no answer, so he tried again and still nothing. If there was no one in there Janus was going to feel foolish. “Roman, It’s Janus. I just wanted to talk to you.” A hard bang was heard through the door, and then it slowly swung open to reveal the side that the doo belonged to.

It is clear to Janus that Roman was stressed. The messy hair and the dark shadows under his eyes, that was now visible since the makeup that he had been wearing was whipped off. Out of everyone, Roman was the one who was always made sure that he looked good no matter the circumstances. So to see Roman without everything perfectly done was quite a surprise. “Umm, sorry about earlier and the running off.” Roman apologised to the yellow and black side.

“It’s ok Roman, I understand. I just want to get answers that’s all.” Janus said, hoping not to scare Roman off into hiding in his room again.

“Yeah, sure.” Roman opened the door to his room. “Come in.”As he held open the door for Janus to step through. Roman the gestured to the empty chair by the massive makeup mirror that was in a style that was similar to his door. Once Janus had sat down, Roman closed the door and then sat down on the end of his messy bed. The rest of the room seemed to match.

“Before I start asking questions about earlier, are you ok? Your room is a bit of a mess.” Janus pointed out. Well, he thought that by saying that he was being helpful, while Roman thought that it did not.

“I guess that it could be a bit better.” Janus nodded while looking at Roman to show that he was listening to him and that he wanted him to continue what he was saying. “The last few weeks have been hard and I’m sorry about the way I acted in the last video.” Roman apologised as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Roman, I’ve told you before that I forgive you. You were in distress and it was a coping mechanism.” Janus iterated to Roman. 

Roman’s eyes met his own in the mirror behind Janus and sighed. “Yeah, I still shouldn’t have done it.” he gently stroked the silk bed over as the room fell into silence.

“Anyway, going back to the topic on which I came here.” Spoke Janus. Roman’s eyes snapped open in panic as he remembered why he had run away from Janus earlier in the day. ‘Oh dear,’ thought Roman as he sat there, there wasn’t going to be a way to mix it before he had to tell Janus.

“Emm, right?” Respond Roman, resisting the urge to pull what he did before and leg it.

Keeping his voice level, Janus began to speak. “I’m not going to force you to tell me anything but,” pausing for emphasis, “I would like you to tell me what you did or didn’t do so that we can move past this,” Janus explained in plain English, in no way that Roman could misinterpret the information that was being exchanged. Remus had learned to weave his way through the lies and sarcasm that was part of Janus’ normal vocabulary. He didn’t know if his brother could do the same.

“You said earlier that you can’t lie without your gloves but can still detect lies?” Roman asked just making sure that he did hear him right during the intense situation from before lunchtime.

“Yes, that is correct. The others don’t know about the second part. At the time it didn’t think that this was that important but then you were acting like you were hiding something so, I told you.” Janus clarified for Roman.

“Ok so the thing that I was trying to hide was about your gloves,” Janus was about to speak up but Roman shut him down, “Let me explain, I didn’t take them. Kinda, maybe, well partly I did but for what I thought at the time was a good reason.” Roman paused to make sure that Janus wasn’t going to interrupt him as he explained, with the way that Janus was looking at him. If he didn’t start explaining soon that things weren't going to end that well.

“Ok so I found them, but they weren’t exactly as they were meant to be, I guess would be the best way to put it. For some reason, they were near the boundary of my part and Remus’ part of the imagination. My best guess is that some sort of animal or creature from Re’s side got to them.” That did make sense to Janus, he had been in the imagination the day before he lost them with Remus, but he couldn’t place what time it had been when he realised that they were in fact missing. 

“So that was my guess and I remembered how important they were to you…” Roman’s sentence trailed off, putting puzzle pieces together. “Oh, that’s why you did the thing with the glove when you revealed your name.” Flitting his hand, Roman whacked himself in the face. “How didn’t I put that together sooner?” Roman asked himself.

Janus just laughed at Roman’s behavior. He had forgotten that Remus wasn’t the only dramatic side in the mindscape. Roman in return shot him a glare before he continued with the story of Janus’ gloves. “Right then back to what I was saying before my mind was being weird. The gloves were important to you so you would be upset and/or angry that it had happened. So I thought, especially with the thing before, why not try to fix it before you found out. You can see how well that idea went. Like the rest of them.” The last sentence came out in more of a whisper to himself.

“Roman not all of your ideas turn out bad, very few do. Also this time you were trying to not hurt my feelings even though you didn’t wreck my gloves. I appreciate the thought.” Janus reassured the red creative side.

“Thanks, Janus, I should have taken them straight,” the pair burst out into laughter at the word ‘straight’, once the laughing died down, Roman finished the sentence, “to You. It probably would have been better in the long run. You wouldn’t have needed to run around looking for them and have your big secret revealed.” Roman illustrated to Janus.

“Maybe so, but it did give me the push that I needed to tell it to someone. It just happened to be everyone, not just the one person. Do you still have the parts of the gloves that you found?” Janus asked.

“Yeah I do, I couldn’t fix them though,” Roman said as he walked over to the bedside table, pulled out the bottom drawer. Sitting inside was a clear plastic bag in which sat the torn fragments of the gloves, “Here.” Spoke Roman as he handed the bag over.  
“Don’t worry Roman I can fix them.” Janus explained, “I’ve had a lot of practice over the years, how did you think I had this outfit?” Janus gestured to the clothes that he was wearing currently.  
“Right that would make sense then,” Roman commented as he awkwardly stood still.

“You remember that tonight is film night, right?” asked Janus, making sure that the creative side did remember and it was a good idea as he had forgotten all about it.

“That’s tonight? Right then, I’ll see you later then. I’m going to start getting the films sorted. Oh by the way can I borrow your hat for the vote?” Roman asked as he was opening the door for the two of them to leave Roman’s bedroom.

“Ok then, since you told me what had happened to my gloves and this time you asked instead of just taking it from me.” Janus agreed.

“Thanks Janus,” Roman said as Janus handed over the hat before running off towards the living room.

Janus sighed as he watched the side run away. Looks like he had a bit of work to do before the activity that Patton had planned for them.  
\---------  
“Hey Janus,” called Patton as he saw him walk into the living room. Patton had been in the middle of setting up the snacks that he had been making over the last two or so days. There were also six cups that had drinks for everyone. Coffee for Logan and Janus, Hot chocolate for Patton, Virgil, and Roman, while Remus had some sort of blue liquid in his one. Patton didn’t want to know. It was drain cleaner, like in the musical ‘Heathers’ that both Roman and Remus could agree on.

“Hi Pat, did Roman get the films set up?” Janus asked sitting down on the couch which had become his spot for film nights.

“Yeah, he looks like he’s ok. Actually he seems to be in a better mood than he was this morning, even before you went to talk to him. By the way, did you find out what happened to your gloves?” Patton asked the yellow side.

“I did, or enough information to get them found and fixed. Just about I’ve got to finish fixing them tomorrow but that can wait.” Janus half explained.

“That’s good,” Patton said before a different voice joined in.

“What’s good?” asked Virgil as he was followed by the other sides that he had rounded up.

Janus’ lips curled into a small smile, “I was just telling Patton that my gloves have been found and that they will be fixed in a day or two.”

Roman looked nervous for a moment but then he realized that Janus wasn’t going to say anything about his involvement. Even though no one was mentioned he was the only one that was missing at lunch so if someone thought about it they could put it together. 

Once the film had been picked from Janus’ hat. Virgil glanced at Janus, and in return Janus softly shook his head without anyone else noticing. Soon the six of them were all curled up on the couch, ready to watch the film. Remus burrowed into Janus’ side, and Janus sighed. He wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
